bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Rengaku monaco ardente
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10896 |idalt = |no = 1389 |element = Fuoco |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |ai = 2 |gender = M |description = Un monaco guerriero che combatteva con un’arma speciale. Cresciuto in un tempio rinomato per i suoi guerrieri, Rengaku ha ideato molte armi e perfezionato le sue abilità insieme al suo amico, un certo ninja dai capelli rossi. Ogni volta che gli veniva chiesto aiuto egli si lanciava in battaglia con tutto se stesso, armato fino ai denti, e usava le armi che lui stesso aveva progettato. In seguito, quando il tempio fu attaccato dai paesi vicini che si sentivano minacciati, egli fece scudo ai suoi amici per proteggerli. Le cause della sua morte non sono note, ma secondo la leggenda si sarebbe autodistrutto per tenere lontano i nemici. |summon = È il tuo giorno fortunato. Ti darò un po’ della mia incredibile forza. Rilassati e goditi il viaggio! |fusion = Ragazzi, ci siamo! Forse considerata la mia virilità riuscirò a farti tirar fuori gli attributi! |evolution = |hp_base = 5124 |atk_base = 2025 |def_base = 1696 |rec_base = 1632 |hp_lord = 7318 |atk_lord = 2741 |def_lord = 2306 |rec_lord = 2201 |hp_anima = 8210 |rec_anima = 1963 |atk_breaker = 2979 |def_breaker = 2068 |atk_guardian = 2501 |def_guardian = 2546 |rec_guardian = 2201 |hp_oracle = 7258 |def_oracle = 2306 |rec_oracle = 2561 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |ccant = 35 |ls = Spirito dello strano monaco |lsdescription = +35% a tutti i parametri; aumenta leggermente ATT, DIF e REC quando la barra BB è oltre il 50% |lsnote = 20% boost |lseffect =* |bb = Arti marziali favolose |bbdescription = Combo di 10 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici; aumenta enormemente la barra BB; aumenta considerevolmente il rilascio di CB e CC e l’efficacia dei CB per 3 turni; aumenta di molto la barra BB per 3 turni |bbnote = 6 BC fill per turn, 30% boost to BC/HC drop rate, 40% boost to BC efficacy, 8 BC fill instant |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |ccbbt = 10 |bbmultiplier = 350 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Hanamichi infuocato |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 2 attacchi fuoco su tutti i nemici; il danno da Scintilla aumenta enormemente la barra BB per 1 turno; probabile Scintilla critica, grande aumento barra BB, considerevole aumento del rilascio di CB e CC e di ATT in base a DIF per 3 turni |sbbnote = 8 BC fill to self on Spark , 8 BC fill instant, 20% chance to deal 50% more Spark damage from Spark critical, 30% boost to BC/HC drop rate, 50% boost to Atk relative to Def |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 2 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Aragoto monaco in fiamme |ubbdescription =Devastante combo di 2 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici; enorme aumento della vulnerabilità a Scintilla per 3 turni; recupero totale barra BB; enorme aumento della barra BB e del danno critico per 3 turni |ubbnote = 50 BC fill each turn, 100% more Spark damage from Spark vulnerability |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 2 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 50 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Artiglieria cremisi |esitem = |esdescription = +50% danni da Scintilla |esnote = |bb1 =* * * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * a sè * * |sbb10 =* * * * * a sè * * |ubb1 =* * * * * |evofrom = |evointo = 10897 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 10354 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 10133 |evomats5 = 10191 |evomats6 = 10132 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 60224 |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3500000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |omniskill1_cat = |omniskill1_1_sp = |omniskill1_1_desc = |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = |omniskill1_2_desc = |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = |omniskill1_3_desc = |omniskill1_3_note = |omniskill1_4_sp = |omniskill1_4_desc = |omniskill1_4_note = |omniskill1_5_sp = |omniskill1_5_desc = |omniskill1_5_note = |omniskill2_cat = |omniskill2_1_sp = |omniskill2_1_desc = |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = |omniskill2_2_desc = |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = |omniskill2_3_desc = |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = |omniskill2_4_desc = |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = |omniskill2_5_desc = |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill3_cat = |omniskill3_1_sp = |omniskill3_1_desc = |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = |omniskill3_2_desc = |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = |omniskill3_3_desc = |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = |omniskill3_4_desc = |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |rare = 1 |notes = |addcat = Guerrieri Feudali |addcatname = Rengaku 7 }}